Mute Miracle
by TARDISgirl97
Summary: I remember the last thing before they knocked me out to examine me.  My dad had just cut my umbilical cord and I sucked in a breath to let out my first scream  But all was silent...
1. Chapter 1

**Mute Miracle**

_I remember the last thing before they knocked me out to examine my body and vocal cords._

_My dad had just cut my umbilical cord and I sucked in a breath to let out my first scream._

_But all was silent..._

Hello.

I am Katelyn, a ten year old mute ex-orphan. My health is perfectly fine other than my vocal cords.

I lived in an orphanage in Samammish, Washington. Samammish is a small town just outside of Seattle.

I shared a room with two untidy abandoned twins and their brother as well.

I was sick and tired of cleaning up after them. So I anticipated with all of my spirit when my "hero" would come to rescue me. Then one day it happened. I was alone in the bedroom, cleaning up after the twins as usual, when I heard the voice that would be my rescuer. It was soft and sweet, like velvet and it flowed like honey. As it came closer, I grew tenser. Then I heard two accompanying voices, one I recognized as the rough, deep toned voice of my headmaster. He was with the sweet as honey voiced man and another man whose voice sounded as soft as velvet.


	2. Chapter 2

The voices slowly got closer, until they were at my door.

The head master knocked on my door.

Being mute, I could not answer, so I walked up to the door to answer it.

"Hello" said the man with the light blonde hair and honey voice.

I gestured back, waving my hand.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Katelyn" he said in an excited tone.

Finally meet me? I thought as I gestured 'you too' in sign language.

"Yes, we have heard so much about you from Mr. Johnson here" answered the golden brown haired man as if he 'read my mind'.


	3. Chapter 3

"My father has been thinking about adopting again." said the golden haired man.

"Yes, I have and I am liking what I see so far." Said the boys father.

Hmm... I thought to myself as I gestured "OK"

This is a lovely family. So far... I cannot wait...

The headmaster interrupted my train of thought.

"This family has already signed your papers Katelyn. You can pack tonight and Mrs. Cullen will come pick you up tomorrow."

"OK" I mouthed.

"And by the way, My name is Carlisle Cullen." the father said.

"I am Edward Cullen" said the other.

I nodded, the names sounded familiar to me. Yes I know what the names are, their the father and son from that Twilight book series.


	4. Chapter 4

This is all happening too fast.

I am excited but scared at the same time.

"Are they really taking me home ?" thought the frightened voice in my head.

"Yes" Edward said walking over slowly to where I was standing

I felt like I was going to faint. I teetered, but Edward was at my side so I wouldn't fall.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Cullen asked his doctoring instincts kicking in.

I nodded "just dizzy, I have been here for all my life and I am finally leaving so I'm excited" I thought simultaneously as my head master said it.

"We are excited to have you with us" Carlisle said coming over and putting his arms around my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

His hands were ice cold like Antarctic cold.

I shivered silently under his grip.

He also had a sweet scent, kind of like lilacs or roses fresh in spring.

He walked back over to where Edward and the headmaster were standing.

"They will come to pick you up in the morning so be ready" said the headmaster bursting my thought bubble.

I nodded fiercely.

"Ok then" said the headmaster " we will be going now" he said while leading the two Cullen's out the door.

I started packing and within five or less minutes I was done. Being the culprit of a house fire you can lose a lot of things including memories and your life, pretty much. It's a sad story really but there is nothing I could do about it at the time except wait until the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up everyone!" the maiden shouted from downstairs.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I got out of bed and got dressed sluggishly.

I perked up as soon as remembered that I was being picked up by Dr. Cullen today.

I smiled and silently cheered to myself as I walked downstairs to the breakfast table.

I was more excited than hungry, so I did not eat that much.

I went up to my room to pack my stuff when I heard my headmaster talking to Dr. Cullen.

Yay, I said in my head as I hurriedly grabbed my blanket, pillow and plush horse toy.

"hello again" Dr. Cullen said as he shook my hand. He had cold hands.

I nodded and waved.

Then he said "come with me, we can take your stuff to my car"

I nodded and followed.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked slowly and silently out to his car.

My mouth fell open at the sight of the shiny black Mercedes.

"Do you like it" he said with a prideful grin playing at his lips.

I nodded and continued to stare in awe at the car.

"Alright, we can put your things in the back" he said motioning to the rear of the car.

I nodded and put my things carefully in the back of the car.

"Okay, you ready?" He said turning around in his seat.

Yes, I signed with my hands.

"Alright"he said and started the car. The engine roared to life and I jumped about 2 inches out of my seat. He laughed and we drove off to his house.

We got there and my eyes grew wider at the sight of the massive house.

There were two people standing on the porch, a tall lady with caramel colored hair and a short pixie like girl with short black hair.

Before I could ask who they were, Edward answered my question with: "The taller one is my mom Esme, and the shorter one is my little sister Alice."

We walked onto the porch and I was greeted with two hugs from the two ladies.

"I am so glad to finally meet you Nikki" Esme said with a welcoming smile.

Alice agreed with a mile wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer... I do not own twilight :-( but I do own nikki so no one can have her.

Srry for the short chapters this one will be the longest so far I am hoping to have at least a page of story this time.

I walked into the huge house where I was greeted by the others, 5 of them to be exact.

"Hello" I signed and they all stood there confused.

"She said hello you guys" Carlisle said answering their silent questions

"Oh" they all answered in unison. "Hi" said the youngest girl. "I am Renesme"

"I am Nikki" I signed back.

Carlisle interrupted by saying "Everyone, this is Nikki. She is now part of our family."

"Cool!" The tall burly man standing on the monstrous staircase yelled.

"That is Emmet" Carlisle said as Emmet smiled.

"Rosalie is the blonde who always has a scowl plastered on her face."

"Bella is the brunette who is standing next to Edward, the oldest." Esme said with her caramel voice.

"Renesme is the shortest and the second newest addition to our family"

I nodded, taking the perfect smiles of all eight of the family members in the large livingroom.

"it is very nice to meet you all" I signed quickly, wanting to take my few belongings to my room.

"Edward, will you show Nikki to her room?" Carlisle said handing me my tiny duffel bag with my stuff in it.

He nodded solemnly and gestured for me to follow him.

I followed him up the monstrous staircase and down a long hallway, where we entered a room about as big as my livingroom at my old house.

"This is where you will be sleeping" Edward said forcing a smile on to his chiseled face.

My jaw dropped at the sight of the massive bed and perfect color coordinated walls.

The walls were painted a rosy pink color and the bed spread was a seafoam green.

The curtains were a pastel teal color. I loved those colors!

"Thank you Edward" I signed with a flourish.

"Your welcome" he said and stepped out of the room.

The first thing on my agenda was to see how comfortable the bed was so I walked over to one end of the room and ran as fast as I could over to the bed and launched myself into the air and onto the bed where I sunk deep into the mattress. Satisfied with the comfortability level I pretended to mark that off my invisible agenda.

I walked over to where my bag was laying on the floor and picked it up.

I emptied the few things in it out onto the bed and started to put them away.

One of the few things in my bag was a picture of my parents on their wedding day.

My dad was holding my mom bridal style, my mom was wearing a pink long wedding dress and my dad was wearing a sharp black tuxedo with a pink tie that my mom had convinced him to wear.

I teared up at the sight of their happy faces and then, a memory of the charred remains of them after the fire rushed trough my mind. I sobbed silently to my self as I clutched the picture tightly to my chest.


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys, thanks for all of the awesome comments you have given. I need ideas for this story because I have had a really long writers block and I cannot think of anything to write. Sorry for the long chapter pause and you guys are awesome for waiting through this.

And one more thing

GO TEAM JACOB!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters but I do own Nikki so no one can have her. I also do not own Mario Kart.

Team Jacob Furever!

I sat down on my bed and stared into the eyes of my deceased parents in the picture.

The Cullens were the nicest people I'd met since my parents died.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and finished unpacking my very small bag.

I placed my picture on the nightstand and walked down the stairs.

Emmet was racing Jasper on Mario Kart. Rosalie was painting her nails a Caribbean blue color.

Alice was drawing a dress on sketch paper. Esme and Carlisle were discussing something at the large kitchen table. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen so I figured that they were up in their room.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled at Carlisle and Esme. Esme stood up and sighed, walking into the livingroom she mouthed something to Carlisle and frowned. Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and smiled feebly at me. I figured this was a bad time to ask for some food so I trod back up the stairs and back to my room.

"Oh, hello" said Bella emerging from her room.

"Hi" said Edward following close behind her.

I smiled and continued down the hall.

"Are you hungry?" questioned Edward right as I opened the door to my bedroom.

I had to be honest so I nodded sheepishly.

Edward whipped out his phone and started to text someone

"Do you like roast beef sandwiches?"

I nodded and smiled. Roast beef was my favorite.

I went down to the kitchen with Bella and Edward and on the counter was a sandwich with orange juice. "Is that mine?" I signed to Edward.

Bella nodded and I grabbed the plate and juice and finished it all.

I cleared and washed my plate then went back up to my room.

I heard Edward down the hall talking to Carlisle. So I listened in on the conversation.

"Carlisle, that will kill her!" Edward said.

No, it wil not Edward trust me I am a doctor. Carlisle muttered clearly concentrating on something.

Really, I know I have been living with you for about 200 years!" Edward snarled.

"Shhh..." Carlisle whispered.

Then it all went silent until I heard a violent bubbling noise.

"Hmmm..." Carlisle muttered

What now? Edward muttered.

"Nothing son..."

Edward stormed out of the room just as I closed my door. I could have sworn I'd heard him growl.


	11. Chapter 10

I sat down on my bed and sighed.

I grabbed a book off of my bed side table.

_Frankenstein. _I scowled and put the book back. Really, super up to date family.

I sighed again and got up and went back downstairs to go and see what the guys were doing.

I was anxious to explore my new home. My room had a great view of the woods and lake Washington.

So far I knew where the bathroom, my bedroom, the living room, and the kitchen were.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool. I looked around me at the amazing paintings hanging above the sink. Wow, I thought as Edward walked into the room.

"Yep" he said "My dad, I mean Carlisle, Has collected these over the years."

Cool, I signed. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen to join Emmet and jasper in a game of Mario Kart.

_A Few Days Later_

I sat down on my bed and sighed, today it was raining cats and dogs outside.

Nothing new for the rainiest place in the continental U.S.

I opened the door to my walk in closet that Alice had filled to the brim with clothes.

I settled for a simple pair of white wash jeans and a navy blue tee shirt, which were very hard to find in the mess of designer clothes.

I pulled on my converse sneakers and walked out of the room satisfied.

I walked into the kitchen and waved at Carlisle, who was sitting at the table reading this mornings paper. "Hello" He said not looking up from his paper.

Anything interesting in today's news? I signed to him.

"There was a fire around where Bella's dad lives in Forks."

"Oh" I mouthed then signed "is Charlie okay?"

"Yes he is just fine" he said looking up at me from his place in the paper.

"Good" I signed. I went into the living room where Emmet and Edward were sitting on the couch playing video games. Jasper was twirling Alice's hair and Rosalie was painting her nails pink.

"Good mornin' Nikki" Jasper said with a southern drawl.

"Morning Soldier" I signed with a salute to Jasper.

I went up the stairs slowly and yawned. I was close to the top when I suddenly lost my footing and tripped up the stairs.

I fell and was crying in my mind. Then I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye.

She came over and helped me up. "Are you okay?" she asked me worriedly.

I nodded and winced when I took a step on my left foot.

"I tripped up the stairs." I signed.

"I see" said Bella, leading me toward Carlisle's office.

Oh shoot! I thought as we neared the door.

I had a fear of doctors and going to see Carlisle was not going to help.

Bella knocked on the door and Carlisle opened immediately.

"What happened!" Carlisle exclaimed taking me into his arms.

"She tripped up the stairs." Bella answered.

I nodded sheepishly and hid my bright red face in my hair.

"Its okay Nikki, I have done that exact same thing several times and ended up in this office every time." Bella said giggling at my bright red face.

I smiled and suddenly did not feel as bad anymore.

I sat down on the cream colored couch as Carlisle grabbed his black bag.

He sat down on his desk chair and rolled over to where I was. He grabbed a splint and bandage out of his bag. I scowled at them intently, and he laughed.

"Don't worry, its just a sprain. He said reassuringly.

I sighed as he wrapped my ankle. I again scowled at my wrapped ankle.

I was now sitting on my bed, reading _Frankenstein. _I yawned and put it down on my nightstand.

I glanced over at the clock, 12:01 A.M. I scowled at the clock and reached over to turn off my lamp.

I fell asleep to the sound of the rain, pattering on my window.


	12. Authors Note 2

Hello guys,

I was reading over my story today and noticed that I used two different names for the same girl. The girls name is Katelyn but for some odd reason I changed it mid story to Nikki. In Chapter 7 you will see that I put Nikki instead of Katelyn so when you read it Her name is Katelyn. Just thought Id put that out there because I am trying to avoid flames as best I can. Thanks for the support you guys are giving me.

Bye!


	13. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning to a crash from downstairs and then Carlisle arguing with Edward in Italian. I sat up, confused, and yawned.

I pushed the covers to the end of the bed and got out. As I was getting dressed I noticed that they were now arguing in french.

How do you change languages during an argument? I thought to myself as I walked out the door.

I went into the bathroom to do my hair and heard Edward stomping up the stairs muttering to himself.

I was walking into the kitchen when I was hit with the smell of bacon and eggs.

I looked up from the plate on the counter to Esme's warm smile.

I pointed to myself and Esme nodded. Yay. I thought to myself.

This is delicious. I signed to Esme, who was wiping the counter off.

"Thank you" she said with a smile. "Are you done?"

I nodded and got up to put my dish in the sink, when a felt a hand push me back into my seat.

"No, I will get it" Esme said with an amazing smile.

I nodded and let her take my plate, I walked back upstairs to my room. On the way I heard that Edward and Carlisle had moved the argument upstairs. I smiled at the language changes, French to Italian and now, Hawaiian. I walked into my room and picked up_ Frankenstein. _I threw myself on the bed and soon found out, after reading the same sentence over and over that I was too lost in thought to read. I scowled at the page. I shut the book and turned on my radio. The song _Temporary Home_ by Carrie Underwood turned on. I sat there for a moment, lost in thought, when I heard a knock at my door.

Startled, I sat up and abruptly fell off the bed with a thud. Carlisle opened the door and ran to my side. "Are you okay!" he asked me. I nodded and he sighed, helping me up. You startled me, I signed to him. "Oh" he said. "Well I have something that might help your muteness, it might taste nasty but it will help you talk again." I smiled, taking the bottle and spoon he held out to me.

"One table spoon a day for about two weeks should help your muteness go away." he said smiling.

I'm excited, I signed happily. I took my first spoonful of the two weeks and just about spit it back out.

I made a face and Carlisle laughed "I told you it would taste nasty" he said stifling a laugh and attempting to put on a straight face.


	14. Chapter 12

Authors note: Sorry about the short chapter, I am in ninth grade and the homework is being piled on, and I am homeschooled! My dog has also been having trouble with a few things he is constantly scratching and we suspect that he has diabetes, so we are still trying to figure things out. So look forward to a longer chapter next time! Thank you for your patience! And thanks to my fav on Fanfiction...

simbakitty97! Luv ya sistah!

And now for the thing you have all been waiting for! The next chapter in Mute Miracle!

Enjoy!

Cpov

I walked out of the room after a brief conversation with Katelyn in sign language. She is such a nice girl with a great personality, the only problem is she cannot speak her feelings. I hope the medicine works. My venom has cured quite a few things but I have never really seen a case of muteness. I feel bad for her never having heard her own voice. When I gave her the medicine she made a face that proved that the medicine was nasty. I am pretty sure that she will be very thankful though, for the after effects. I wonder If Alice has seen if she will speak or not, As well as her reaction to our little secret.

Apov

Carlisle came down the stairs and walked over to me probably to ask me something.

"Alice, have you seen Katelyn speaking yet?"

No, but I will keep looking at her future. I'm sure I will find something.

"Have you seen anything about her reaction to our secret?"

Yes she will be shocked at first, and she will deny it but she will eventually get used to it.

"Good, When do you think we should tell her?"

I would let her get settled in then tell her.

"Okay, that will work. I have to go to work now I will be home later can you keep an eye on Katelyn?"

Yeah sure, I will play dress up with her hee hee.

"Okay Alice, I am leaving now" Carlisle said with a chuckle.

Bye Carlisle!

Kpov

I love living here it is so cool I cannot believe I have actually been adopted. Incredible! The only bad thing about here is the taste of that medicine, Blech! I wonder what is in it? Just then someone knocked on my bedroom door. I got up off of my bed and answered it. It was Alice,

"Would you like to play dress up? The grown up way, with me? I have a huge closet full of clothes we can try on and we can do each others hair?" I put my hands up to stop her, okay, I signed.

"Yay!" she said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room , into her enormous bedroom.


	15. Authors Note for Chapter 11

**Semi Important A.N.**

Okay, I just realized that in chapter 11 of this story, I wrote "mornin' soldier" to Jasper because of his southern drawl. Didn't want to confuse you guys about that so I thought I'd write this. Also, I have severe writers block currently so I will try to get a chapter up soon. Please continue to review or I will stop writing! Ha ha just joking!

One more thing… TEAM JACOB FUREVER!


	16. Chapter 13

I walked down the massive stair case to go to the kitchen. I had just taken my medicine and the nasty taste remained in my mouth. The Cullen's had gone out. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice went shopping, Carlisle and Edward went to look at pianos and Emmett went to a baseball game in Seattle. Jasper was upstairs in his bedroom doing homework for Monday. I grabbed a tumbler out of the cabinet and turned on the taps, waiting for it to run cold. I filled up the cup and drank the whole thing before placing it in the dishwasher.

The taste was gone and I smiled, satisfied. Over the weekend Emmett had taught me how to play Wii. I turned on the TV and picked up a Wii remote and classic controller and put Mario Kart in the disk drive. The music played as I picked how many players and picked my character and kart. I started on the simpler races like Moo Moo Meadows and Mario circuit. The lights changed from red to yellow to green and all of the characters shot out in front of me. I fumbled for the right buttons and finally caught up with player eleven. I didn't notice Jasper walk down the stairs and sit silently on the recliner. I was in fifth place now and was using mushrooms to get a speed boost.

"You are pretty good at this game." Jasper commented and I paused the game, shocked.

"Sorry for scaring you." Jasper said sheepishly and I nodded in thanks and apology before starting my game again.

"Can I play when you are done with this race?" Jasper asked sitting a cushion away on the couch. He always acted uncomfortable around me as if I was repulsive or he just didn't like me.

I paused the game and signed, Sure. I finished my race and Jasper picked up a red colored remote.

He sat down on the cushion and I selected how many players.

Next we picked our characters and karts. I picked Dry Bones with his normal kart and Jasper picked Luigi and his normal bike. I let him pick the race and he picked one of my favourites, Coconut Mall. We sat and played the game for about an hour before I began to get tired.

We just finished a race and Jasper looked over at me and asked if I was tired. I nodded silently and finished my race. A little while later, after I had taken a short nap I walked down stairs ready to race Jasper again. I grabbed Rosalie's pink Wii remote and the matching classic controller.

Jasper grabbed a red remote and a steering wheel. He sat nearer to me this time. I selected two players and we chose our characters and karts. I chose Dry Bones and Jasper chose Yoshi and I chose the race. We sat at the start line on the course Waluigi Stadium. The lights blink to green and I get a speed boost and shoot out in front of Jasper. The whole race continues and I pass Jasper at the last second as we pass the finish line. I pass in first and Jasper right behind me in second.

I cheered silently and Jasper high fived me. I noticed his hands were cold. I shivered involuntarily and smiled at him. He smiled back a nice smile, that left me hanging on to very little for balance.

I gasped when he looked away and composed myself. Jasper had a girlfriend and he was far too old for me anyway. I was only ten. He was like nineteen. He got up after our races and left. I smiled, I had won every race, although I figured that he probably let me. Before he ascended the stairs, he turned to me and said "I won't go so easy on you next time, so you had better prepare." He finished with a smug smile. I returned the smile and mouthed "You're on".

He ascended the stairs just as Esme, Alice, and Rosalie strode into the house. I was too busy to hear the garage and the cars.

They walked into the front room where I was putting away the Wii stuff. Rosalie scoffed and trotted up the stairs gracefully, Alice smiled and ran over to where I was.

She held out a bag motioning for me to take it. " Is this for me?" I signed.

"Yes it is, I hope you like it! Wait, you will!" She trilled and Esme laughed before leaning down and kissing my crown. I smiled and opened the bag of stuff Alice bought me.

Inside was a dress, pink with zebra print and a fuchsia ribbon around the waist. I admired it for a moment before Alice motioned for me to move on. I pulled the next item out of the bag and it was a new stuffed horse. This one was pink and had glittery wings. I hugged it and leaned over to hug Alice. She laughed and hugged me back. I put the toy down and pulled out a pair of jeans and a really cute blouse. It was light blue with a darker blue ribbon around the waist. The jeans were designer and really cute as well, the style was the skinny type that I liked. Lastly I pulled out two pairs of shoes. A pair of not too high pink strappy heels and a pair of brown fringed Hello-Kitty boots to go over my jeans.

I Signed my thanks at least five times before I ran, albeit carefully, up the stairs to go try on my new clothes. I was super excited and wanted to show Alice. I pulled on the dress and strapped on the heels. I brushed out my long ice blonde hair and looked in the mirror.

Stepping quietly out of my bedroom I sneaked downstairs to show Alice.

She was in the kitchen putting away food stuffs. I walked in and over to her. She turned and looked at me, I smiled shyly. She squealed quietly and scrutinized me.

She seemed satisfied and pulled me into a hug. We were about the same size and I could rest my head on her shoulders when we hugged.

I love Alice, her bubbly personality, her fashion sense, and her in general.

She could brighten a room by just walking into it.

Jasper is my second favourite in the family, not that I have favourites but, he was a true southern gentleman. He had a great but shy personality.

Edward is nice but he didn't particularly like me, Rosalie is similar in the way she totally ignored me all of the time.

Emmett was awesome and hyper, He was so sweet and wasn't so intimidating when you got to know him. Bella was shy and pretty, she was a nice person to have as a role model.

Esme is perhaps the sweetest person I had ever met. I love her heart shaped face and beautiful hair, she was basically made of awesome.

Carlisle is an incredible man, he is a great doctor and you just have to like him. He could help people get over their white coat fever just by smiling at them.

All in all the Cullen's are a great family and I am really lucky to have found a great one like them. They do a few strange things like not eat much, stay up really late, and move a little too gracefully. I don't bother though, as long as I have a family to love me I am good. No, not good, great.


	17. Chapter 14

Authors Note... In my story I really don't want to make them sparkle so they use special sunscreen invented by Carlisle that covers up their sparkles. So no tinkerbell in this story! Enjoy the next entry in my story Mute Miracle! ALLONS-Y!

It had been nearly two weeks since I started the medicine for my muteness and I could get out a rough whisper. My speech was getting better by the day. Today was my eleventh birthday, I smiled as I walked down the stairs in my new zebra dress.

I had converse on instead of matching shoes. I knew Alice would be on my tail. It was a warmish Saturday here in Forks. The sun was actually shining.

Emmett was outside with Edward and Jasper playing a game of football in the yard. The entire yard was engulfed in golden sunlight. I watched as Edward tossed the ball to Emmett and jasper tackled him. I stepped outside as the ball was coming in my direction, I jumped up and caught it.

The boys cheered and simultaneously asked for the ball.

I threw it as hard as I could to Emmett and he shouted a ha! In the other twos faces. I laughed quietly and walked back inside where Rosalie was helping Esme make a small cake, and Alice was making pink frosting and cutting out fondant zebra stripes. I smiled and walked in to the front room where Carlisle was reading a medical journal on the sofa. I silently picked up a pillow and walked behind him, I raised the pillow above my head and brought it down on his.

"Hey!" he said closing the book and putting it down. My mouth made an O as he picked up another pillow and stalked toward me.

I ran behind the recliner and hid. He came around and dropped the pillow as I began to run and grabbed me around my waist. He hoisted me over his shoulder and tickled me.

I squealed best I could and begged for him to stop. He laughed and put me down. I scrambled to get up and smoothed my dress out. Carlisle ruffled my ice blonde hair and leaned down to kiss my forehead while whispering "happy birthday Katelyn."

I thanked him and ran back upstairs to fix my hair. I wasn't really having a party but the Cullen's were inviting the Blacks and Clearwaters. I knew Seth and Leah fairly well and Jacob was constantly here with Renesme. Billy was a good friend of Bella's dad and Carlisle.

I brushed my hair out and pulled it up into a half-ponytail and braided ribbons into it. I smiled at my work and walked gracefully to my closet to put on my heels.

The matched the color of my dress and were not very high so I could walk in them. I pulled them on and did up the straps. They were a perfect fit. I smiled my straight smile and walked like a princess out of the room. I truly felt like a princess right now. I strode down the stairs and Alice was putting up a banner with the help of Carlisle. The banner was pink and black zebra and it said Happy Birthday Katelyn! On the table were nice plates and silverware. The napkin holders were pink zebra and had pink ribbon around them. The small but pretty center piece was a bouquet of pink roses and swirly stems, they sat in a blown glass vase and just looked pretty. I twirle3d in my dress and Esme applauded and pulled me into a hug. "You didn't have to do all this" I whispered. Esme shook her head and Said

"Yes we did, you are new to this family and we want you to have a very Cullen birthday. The Blacks and Clearwaters will arrive soon. You will have to greet them and show them tot he party. Okay?"

I nodded and twirled to the living room just as the doorbell rang with a loud 'ding dong' I traipsed over to the door and opened it. The Blacks and Clearwaters were standing on the porch. Renesme came running up behind me and squeezed beside me to engulf Jacob in a hug. Leah hugged me and Seth shook my hand, I invited them in and led them tot he kitchen where the smells of barbeque chicken filled our senses. Seth smelled the air and licked his lips.

"What are we having?" He asked nicely and Leah nodded.

"Barbeque chicken, Esme's special recipe." I replied in a whisper.

"You are getting you voice back!" Leah and Seth exclaimed simultaneously. I nodded and they both beamed and followed me to the table.

A little while later Carlisle came out from behind the counter holding a lighter. Esme came out carrying the cake, Alice did a great job with the decorating. Esme put it down in front of me and Carlisle lit it. Everyone sang happy birthday Cullen style. I blew out the candles and made my wish. "I wish to live with the Cullen's forever."


End file.
